blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Savage Rift
Savage Rift is a PvE defense game where you and your allies must protect the Sealed Tower from what seems to be endless waves of monster attacks. Monster raids will flood in periodically and aim straight for the Sealed Tower. Every adventurer participating must take down all monsters charging towards the tower.https://www.blackdesertonline.com/news/view/445 Rules *Only characters with lvl +56 can participate. *There is no death penalty. *A minimum of 8 participants is required to start the game. *Maximum number of 10 participants. *Until the end of the 4th wave of enemies more people can join (if there still aren't 10 players in the game). From the fifth onwards no one can join. *Monster raids are composed of 25 waves, for 30 minutes in total. *Monster raids will continue unless all the participants are defeated or the Sealed Tower is destroyed. *Stronger and fiercer monster raids will sweep in every next wave. *In certain stages, bosses like Red Nose and Giath will also appear (stages 5, 10, 15, 20 and 25). Taking down such bosses will give you a chance to loot precious and rare items. Access it by pressing Esc and then clicking on the Savage Rift button. It is only available on the 2nd, 4th and 5th channels (i.e. Velia 2, Balenos 4, Calpheon 5). You must be in the same channel as the rift channel you wish to participate in or there is a very good chance you won’t get in. Players in the same channel have priority. So if you see a channel is reaching high wave numbers, there is a good chance they will fail soon and you can swap to that channel before they finish. You can have the entire party join the same rift by having the party leader clicking the enter button instead.http://dulfy.net/2017/08/30/black-desert-savage-rift-guide/ You cannot go in if you have any Savage Rift items equipped or in your inventory. So unequip the matchlocks and ammo and then delete them from your inventory. Unique mechanics Although you can face monsters with your character’s skills and stats, it may be too much to take on the incessant raid of monsters with just your character gear. When you take down a monster, you can accumulate certain amount of Points which you can use to assist in your defense of the Sealed Tower. Defeat the weaker monsters in the earlier stages of the monster raid to build up on points. You can use these points to purchase exclusive items for Savage Rift such as Matchlock, Hwacha, and more. Utilizing these exclusive items will help you take down monsters faster and with ease. The go-to item in the beginning stages of the monster raids is definitely the Matchlock. Savage Exclusive Matchlock and Savage Exclusive Ammo require 30 points respectively. You get 30 points at the start. Make sure to have a Matchlock handy as early as possible. Imp Soldier monsters can be taken down with just 2 shots from the Matchlock which enables even faster points build-up. List of Weapons & Defenses *Matchlock: 30 points to purchase (10 for the matchlock and 20 for the ammunition). Harpy monsters that appear in waves 8, 13, 18 and 23 cannot be damaged at all unless you have these matchlocks. Each matchlock has 3 shots and you must reload (right mouse click) after you used up these 3 shots. *Enhanced Matchlock: 250 points. *HP/MP Potion: 1 point each. *Medical Kit: 5 points. Dead players have a green arrow and can be resurrected by walking next to them and use the R interaction button. *Barricade: 15 points. *Iron Ingots: 3 points. 10 Iron Ingots let you update your Barricade to an Iron Barricade. *Flame Thrower: 300 points. Oil for Flame Thrower as ammo (2 points per unit). For chokepoints. *Hwacha: 350 points. Arrow for Hwacha as ammo (3 points per unit). Long range. *Lynch Cannon: 200 points. Rift Cannon ball as ammo (2 points per unit). Siege. Tips Medical Kit -Points need to be used carefully to make sure you don’t run out for unexpected occurrences. -If you fall, resurrection cannot be done by yourself, but you need the Savage Medical Kit to be used by another party member. (Resurrecting skills of a Witch or Wizard cannot be applied) -If the whole party is defeated, you fail the Savage Rift entirely so make sure to have some points left over or Savage Medical Kit purchased and stocked beforehand. -Even if Medical Kit is not available in certain situations, defeating the boss monsters that appear on stages 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 would resurrect any fallen members. Air units -Monsters that appear in Savage Rift do not attack only by land. Harpies that appear on stages 8, 13, 18, and 23 will attack your party from midair. -If you do not have a Savage Matchlock and Savage Ammo handy, you will be helpless against the air strikes. -Savage Matchlock aids not only in shooting down Harpies, but it is effective on most of the monsters on earlier stages. Barricades -Blocking and hindering the path of the monster raids are also important. Set up a Savage Barricade up front and place Flame Towers or Hwachas behind to tighten your defense. -As the stages progress, it will take longer to take down stronger monsters so effective use of barricades is key. -Purchasing a Savage Iron Ingot will allow you to turn your barricades into Savage Iron Barricades which are much stronger and can help greatly in the later stages with powerful monsters charging at the Sealed Tower. Rewards Work in progress. Trivia *The Savage Rift was added to the game on 30th August 2017. References Category:PvE Category:Savage Rift